There are program creating unites as unites that create NC programs (numerical control machining programs) for numerically controlling machine tools. Among such program creating unites, there is a program creating unit having a function of supporting creation when an NC program is created (a creation supporting function).
In recent years, the creation supporting function has been enhanced. An operator can easily create an NC program by setting coordinate values of a machining target object while looking at manufacturing drawings. A program creating unit has also been developed that can directly read CAD data modeled by a designer using a CAD system and create an NC program. Because the capacity of an internal memory of a numerical control unit in these days is increased, the numerical control unit can store a large number of NC programs in the internal memory. Therefore, the operator selects a necessary NC program according to work to be machined and edits the NC program according to the work to be machined. For a similar product, the operator streamlines creation of an NC program by using an NC program for a product in the past.
However, because an NC program creating unit in the past does not have a function for enabling the use of an NC program created in the past, NC programs need to be created for all products according to the same procedure. Therefore, efficiency in creating an NC program is not considered to be sufficient.
A searching unit described in Patent Literature 1 stores in advance, concerning a plurality of products, machining element data including shape features of workpieces and shape features and machining types of machining areas, and tool related data, as programming basic data. The searching unit generates, based on three-dimensional shape data of a machining target product and a workpiece, machining element data of the machining target product, searches, based on the generated machining element data, the stored programming basic data, and extracts programming basic data of a product similar to the machining target product.
A managing unit for a program described in Patent Literature 2 stores NC programs, photographs related to the NC programs, and program information in association with one another. The managing unit causes an operator to input the photographs, a machining result, and the like as search information. Consequently, the managing unit extracts, based on the search information, a desired NC program out of the stored NC programs.